In high speed data transmission systems, differential signaling is used to carry data from a transmitter to a receiver. Different components within the receiver can introduce voltage offsets between the positive and negative portions of the differential signal. These unwanted voltage offsets can affect the ability to the receiver to correctly recover data from the differential signal.